Promise Me
by DJ Ayane
Summary: Just looking into those eyes of his, those inhuman eyes, made me want to cry. I didn't know why, and I still wouldn’t know if you asked me. All I knew was that I wanted to stop looking at him, but something wouldn’t let me. One shot shonen-ai R&R please


****

A/N- HEY!! bet you guys thought i died...well i sorta did. mental block, tons of exams senior year, lots of job stuff, then later on after i graduated (and suffered through getting money for prom and crud) i went back through the job thing and the whole stupid college thing. well, i have managed to find time to write between all the hecticness in my life. so here is one story that i wrote a while ago and recently got around to publishing. it's my first RikuxSora fic and i hope you like it. R&R.

Just looking into those eyes of his, those inhuman eyes, made me want to cry. I didn't know why, and I still wouldn't know if you asked me. All I knew was that I wanted to stop looking at him, but something wouldn't let me. I wanted to reach out and touch him, but I was dragged away before I could. My life ended at that very moment that I was torn away from him.

Come to think of it, the more I reflect on this, the more I dwell on it, the more the reason becomes clear of why I felt the way I had. Why I wanted nothing more than to destroy everything that tried, and successfully managed, to tear us apart. It was for just that reason. We were torn apart. Separated further than we already were.

There had been an occurrence before that caused a rift in our relationship, but that was something small. A simple fragment that could be easily repaired. It wasn't like I had lost him completely then. I had just lost a small piece of him that would be easy to find again. But he lost more than that. Or at least he felt that way. I knew he did. His actions, his speech, everything showed it. Especially those unnatural aquamarine eyes of his. Those eyes could tell everything, whether he wanted them to or not. That's how I always knew.

When she came along, I will admit, my attention drifted from him for a moment. But it was because she was new. She was foreign and exotic. She came from worlds unknown to him and me. To most of the island for that matter. So you couldn't really blame me for wanting to know her. But the first time I neglected him, way back when we were young children, that will always stick out in my memory.

His big eyes, staring at us from afar. They were filled with hurt, I could tell that from across the beach. His small hands were clenched into tight fists by his sides. He was hurting inside. He was hurting outside. The one thing that was exclusively his, the one person that belonged only to him, was talking to someone else. When I had turned to notice him, I saw the tears streaming down his reddened cheeks. I got up and ran after him, only to have him run away.

"Riku! Wait!"

I tried to scream after him, but it didn't help any. I had given up once we were well on the other side of the island. I had given up hope and walked back to the other side, moping as I walked past Kairi and went straight to our secret spot. The one spot on the island that still belonged to him and me. I sat by the door that we had found, and cried my eyes out. I hadn't known why I was crying so much then, but I know it now.

Hours later, I had heard footsteps coming into the secret spot. I didn't know who it was, but there was only one other person who knew about this place. I just hoped that if it was him, he wouldn't turn and leave.

A few strands of silvery-blue hair fell slightly further out than the ivy that clung to the cavern walls, then its possessor followed shortly after. He took one look at me and I knew he wanted to turn back around, but he didn't. He simply sat against the wall opposite me and picked up a rock to draw on the walls.

I made a noise, trying to talk, but nothing came out. I wanted to crawl over to him, apologize, tell him that I would never hang out with her again if that's what it took, but I was paralyzed. The one thing I did do was reach my hand across the abyss between us. Riku simply looked at my hand and turned his back to it yet again.

"I'm sorry! I really am! I'll make it up to you, just tell me how! Please." I cried, my voice suddenly coming back to its home.

Riku glanced at me quickly, then threw the rock in front of him. He turned to the wall and ran his hand over the drawing lightly. Suddenly, I felt warm water trickle down my cheeks as I heard sniffling from his direction.

"Please! If you want me to stop hanging out with her I will! If you want me to get on my hands and knees in front of the entire island and beg your forgiveness I will! Just tell me what I can do to make you talk to me again." I whimpered.

"Stop crying like a little girl."

Although his voice was cold, it still held a sense of sincerity. I still managed to smile when I heard his voice, although what came from it was an insult. Riku turned to me, still with his hand on the small picture, and flashed a small grin. A teary smile had played across my face.

Almost instantly, the gap between us was closed. My head was buried into Riku's shoulder and he was rubbing my hair. He continuously told me that everything was fine now and that he didn't care anymore.

"All I wanted to know was that I'm still your number one." he laughed faintly. "You didn't have to get this emotional."

His voice was cracking as I heard the tears well up in his throat.

"Look who's crying like a girl." I joked.

"I'm not crying."

We laughed a little and he wiped the tears from my face. I rubbed my eyes raw with my fist, then turned my attention to the picture on the wall. It was me, him, and…Kairi. He was further back, away from us, and Kairi and I were happy. He looked as if he were about to throw himself into the water and hope to not surface. I looked between the picture and the boy in front of me. His head was now down, and tears dripped from his face.

"Riku…did you think…"

"Yes. I thought that she was going to take my spot. You two looked so happy together, and you never played with me, so I thought…"

"Oh Riku…"

I hugged him tight to me as he cried. It was something he rarely did. Actually, it was something he had never done. Even when he scraped his knees, he'd get up and brush them off, then keep going.

When his breathing returned to normal, he looked up to me, rubbing his eyes. A small smile, or traces of one, played across his reddened face. His hands reached up to hold my face; I instinctively did the same. We looked at each other for a brief moment and then he kissed me.

That was the first time I had ever hurt him. It was the first time we had ever kissed. It was the first time that I could honestly say I fell in love with him. I loved him more in that moment than I had the moments before.

Now I'm alone because we had both betrayed each other. Torn apart by darkness. The rift that formed that day, which we had thought we repaired, ripped wider now.

"So boy, you thought you could save the universe on your own? You thought you could manage to find this girl you hold so close to your heart. It looks like that wasn't something that was bound to happen. Now does it?" Maleficent said, taunting me from the other side of my steel prison. "Oh, and lest we forget that you thought you could save your other friend! Or did you really wish to save him? You had given him up for new companions. You could honestly care less what happened to him couldn't you? Luckily I was here to take him under my wing and make him feel loved."

Maleficent walked back and forth in front of my cage. She stopped and smiled down to me. "You should have heard him the first day I had brought him back here with me. Oh, he sat in Belle's room, being as she had a nice cell quite like yours to board in, and cried his eyes out. 'Oh Sora! Why did you leave me!' He cried. I had to make him remember that you were the one that abandoned him, because he felt that he was to blame. But now he's better."

"Give me Riku back." I called quietly from the dark corner of my cell.

"You want Riku?" Maleficent smiled and motioned her hand. "Here he is."

A boy in a blue outfit embellished with the symbol of the Heartless on the chest stood before me, wielding a sword that resembled a bat's wing. He had hair like Riku, and the same unique blue eyes as him, but I knew he wasn't the same Riku I had grown up with.

"You two need a moment alone. I'll just leave you here for a moment. I have to attend to the princesses anyway. I must make sure their cells are as comfortable as they can be. And just in case," a couple Heartless, Defenders I could tell, appeared on both sides of Riku. "We can't be too careful now."

With that, she vanished. I sat in the back corner of my cell and stared at the imposter. He stared back, blankly, as a crooked smile grew across his face.

"Sora, Sora, Sora. You thought you could take a challenge like this on your own? Honestly, I fought most of your battles for you. Did you really believe you could go it alone?"

"You're not Riku. Where is he?"

"Hm? Oh, just think of it as…he's on a temporary vacation that may turn permanent."

"Where is Riku! I want him back! Give me my friend!"

The imitation looked at me and laughed. Suddenly, the door to my prison was opened and he was standing before me. The metal slammed back shut, slamming the Defenders back on the other side. The fake dropped his weapon and slowly walked over to me, kneeling down when he felt he was close enough.

"If you want your friend back, you'll have to fight me for him. And hopefully he'll still have a body when all is said and done."

I didn't look at the person before me. I refused to stare into the eyes that no longer belonged to the one I longed to see. A hand began to trace my jaw line slowly. I hit the hand away, and the boy laughed.

"If I was really Riku, I bet you wouldn't have done that."

"Don't talk to me until I get the real thing back."

"Stubborn. Why is it that you want the 'real Riku' back anyway? You'll only ignore him again. Besides, he was in too much pain before I took over. But just think, you made him the perfect suitor. His heart was teeming with darkness from the buried hatred and jealousy he had. All of this pent up inside because of you." The fake turned his head and chuckled. "And that girl of course. The seventh Princess of Heart."

"I didn't do anything. Now leave my friend's body and give him back."

"Of course you did something. You neglected your best friend. You pushed him aside like an old toy when _she _came along. If she hadn't come to the island, we still would have been friends. None of this would have happened. But she didn't want to stay home, now did she?"

As he said the last part, spit it out like acid, he sounded like the real Riku. It made me think back to that time in our secret place.

"_Why'd she have to come here anyway? We were just fine without her!"_

"_It's not her fault. And we can still be like before. We just don't have to play with her."_

"_It's not that simple. She's always going to be there. You're always going to have a part in you that says you want to befriend her. A part that says you want to like her more than me. You always will and you can never change that. I wish she never showed up!"_

"If she had never shown up, we could have had things be like they were. I wouldn't be like this Sora. I would still be the same Riku you want."

His hand made contact with my face again, but this time it was the feeling I longed for. It was his touch. The same one I felt the first time I hurt him, when we had apologized. At that moment, my moment of revelation, his lips pressed gently to mine. When he pulled back, he looked to me, then buried his head into my chest. I did what felt was right and held him tight. Not wanting to let him go. Holding him in fear of losing him to that person again. That person that wasn't him.

"Sora, save me. Please. You have to destroy him before he takes control of me again."

"Who's _him_?"

"Ansem. You have to…"

Riku began to choke and I panicked. He pulled away from me and laughed maniacally.

"Ah. That boy is stronger than I gave him credit for. I have to be more careful."

I thought, how was I going to destroy him without losing my friend. I didn't have the Keyblade, so all hope was lost. That's when I looked to the blade sitting on the floor by the bars. But how was I to get it?

A blur of motion played in the cage as I reached for the sword. A flash, blue, then red. Everything went red, then black, eventually white. Did I win? Did I lose? Did I win, but lose the one thing of importance to me?

"Sora, Sora! Will you wake up?"

"Hn?"

I looked around me to see that I wasn't in a cage, but on the beach. I was back home. I glanced around for the source of the voice, when I looked straight up. Bright, aquamarine eyes hovered just inches above me. My eyes trace his face. His high cheek bones, his small nose, his beautiful full lips. The palm of his hand rested against my cheek as he touched his forehead to mine to check for a fever. This was my Riku.

I sat up quickly, causing myself to get dizzy and fall into his arms.

"Are you dumb? Why would you sit up that quickly and you just woke up? Do you feel okay now? You passed out, saying something about being sorry."

"What are you talking--"

It all came back to me in a flurry of thoughts. The blade in my hands, his blood trailing down the walls of the cell. My tears as I raised the sword to myself. His embrace as he hugged me before I passed out. It wasn't a dream. Or was it?

"You sure did have me worried there. I wake up in a cell with two Heartless guarding it and your dumb self holding my Soul Eater angled toward your heart. Were you trying to make me kill myself?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you had died, I would have went with you."

"But I thought you were dead. Your blood was all over the wall. It was on the sword. You were motionless…"

"What are you even talking about? I wasn't injured at all."

"You weren't?"

"No, you idiot. Now promise me you'll never do something like that again."

"So long as you promise to never leave me again."

"Promise."

Riku smiled down to me as he straddled my lap. I held on to his waist as his head bent down, our lips meeting. This time, this kiss meant more than anything. It meant 'I love you', 'I'll live for you', and 'I'll die for you'. But most importantly, this kiss promised that we would never leave the other's side, not for anything in the world. Wherever he went, I went with. That's how it was and how it always will be, for eternity. Even if it was spent on our own private Destiny Islands in Heaven.

****

****

A/N- so there it was, the story was a little upsetting but, it still had it's nice points. i think at least. i hope you liked it and i'll try to post more here when i have the chance. for all my fans, i'm still on fiction press, but my name has changed. i am DJ Ayane on there now. so look for me. ja!


End file.
